The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to wakeup radio (WUR) transmit diversity.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) or uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the STA, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the STA to the AP.
A wireless device (e.g., a STA) may have a limited amount of available battery power. In some cases (e.g., during a sleep or low-power mode), the wireless device may periodically (or aperiodically) activate a radio, such as a WLAN transceiver, to communicate with an AP. In some cases, the wireless device may use a low-power receiver or WUR to listen for and decode a wakeup message from an AP. The wakeup message may, for example, indicate a presence of communications to be transmitted to the wireless device. Thus, the wireless device may in some cases activate its primary radio (e.g., a WLAN transceiver) based on receiving the wakeup message at the WUR. In some cases, the WUR may be unable to efficiently receive the wakeup message or may otherwise not be able to decode the wakeup message successfully. For example, the wireless device may be located outside of a range of the device transmitting the wakeup message. Improved techniques for wakeup messaging may be desired.